This invention relates to devices arranged to loosen the twisted strands of a length of cable and secure the loosened cable in a stationary position while the length of cable is being spliced, and more particularly, this invention provides a portable cable splicing vise stand which is configured to permit one man to accomplish a cable splice without assistance even in remote areas such as logging fields.
Although some cable splicing vises have been known in the art, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,724,986 and 826,766, no device have been known heretofore in the art which secures a length of cable and provides means by which the cable may be easily untwisted in order to permit a conventional cable splice to be undertaken.
It has heretofore been conventional, in a logging field for example, for a cable splice to be accomplished by spiking a cable to a log or stump with railroad spikes, and driving a marlin spike through the cable between the strands in order to open spaces in the intermediate portion of the cable so that a person can "weave" cable strands between the openings in portion of the cable. One can certainly appreciate the difficulty in the foregoing operation when one considers the effort required to accomplish this operation with a tightly woven cable of an inch or 11/2 larger in diameter, with each individual strand being 3/8ths inch or more in diameter. Heretofore in the art, nothing known to the applicant has been provided which substitutes for or assists with the foregoing splicing operation in the field.